Kado buat Hinata-Hime
by Hime Amaterasu
Summary: Hari ini Sasuke menemui semua sahabat baiknya . Dia berencana meminta saran pada temannya , kado apa yang cocok buat Hinata-hime terrcinta


Kado buat Hinata-Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Warning : Abal , Typo , OOC , etc

You don't like ? Don't read . OK

Happy Reading minna

Hari ini Sasuke menemui semua sahabat baiknya . Dia berencana meminta saran pada temannya , kado apa yang cocok buat Hinata-hime terrcinta .

" Jadi , kau menyuruh kita kemari hanya untuk meminta saran kami ? " tanya Shikamaru

" Hm " jawab Sasuke

" Kado apa ya , yang cocok buat Hinata-chan ? " pikir Naruto ala gaya orang mikir

" Bukankah kau seorang Uchiha ? Seharusnya kau bisa mengatasi hal sepele ini " ledek Shikamaru

" Aku ingin ada sedikit berbeda di ulang tahunnya " jawab Sasuke sok cool

" Berikan dia cincin tanda cinta " usul Lee

" Sudah pernah " jawab Sasuke

" Huhh ? Kapan ? " tanya Kiba

" Ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 kemaren "

" Berikan dia kalung " usul Chouji

" Sudah "

" Berikan dia bunga " usul Naruto

" Sudah "

" Berikan dia coklat " usul Kiba

" Sudah "

" Berikan dia mobil " usul Shino

Semua orang menatap Shino , kecuali Sasuke .

" Sudah " jawab Sasuke suntuk

Semuanya termasuk Shino memandang Sasuke horor .

" Sudah ? Kapan ngasihnya ? " tanya Naruto

" Ulang tahunnya yang ke-20 " jawab Sasuke lemes

" Mobil apa ? jangan bilang truk sampah . Hahahahahahaha " kata Naruto yang langsung tertawa akan pernyataannya

Semuanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan Naruto . Sasuke langsung memberikan Deathglarenya . Setelah tawa mereka mereda , Sasuke langsung menampilkan senyum evilnya .

" Aku memberinya mobil Zenvo ST1 " kata Sasuke sombong

" Huhh . Semua saran dari kita sudah kau lakukan sebelumya . Jadi bagaimana ? " tanya Shikamaru malas

" Sai , daritadi kau diam saja . Apa kau tidak memiliki saran untuk Sasuke ? " tanya Naruto

Sai yang habis membaca bukunya langsung menatap semua sahabatnya dengan senyum palsunya .

" Sebenarnya aku ada , tapi aku takut mengatakannya " jawab Sai

" Loh kenapa takut ? " tanya Lee

" Sasuke-san akan langsung membunuhku jika mendengar ini " jawab Sai

" Sasuke , apa kau mau mendengar sarannya ? " tanya Shikamaru

" Ya sudah , apa saranmu ? " tanya Sasuke

Blablablablablablablablabla...

" Gue gak mau ! " jawab Sasuke tegas

" Tak apa-apa Sasuke , lagian kita akan membantumu . Kami semua akan membantumu " kata Naruto meyakinkannya

" Iya , lagu itu juga trendi sekarang . Banyak orang yang menari dengan lagu itu . Kebetulankan sekarang Hinata berulang tahun yang ke-25 kan ? " kata Kiba

" Apa kau tidak mau membunuhku Sasuke-san ? tanya Sai inocen

" Aku ingin tapi tidak bisa " jawab Sasuke datar

" Woahhhh , lihat itu " kata Lee sambil menunjuk sesuatu

Ternyata bayangan Sasuke udah di ikat oleh Kagemane no jutsu (?) milik Shikamaru . Kebetulan Shikamaru duduk di sebelah Sasuke .

" Arigatou Shikamaru-san " kata Sai

" Hm " jawab Shikamaru malas

" Jadi bagaimana ? " tanya Chouji

" Iya Sasuke , bagaimana ? " tanya Lee

" Kau tidak memiliki pilihan lain lagi Sasuke " kata Shino

" Baiklah , tapi kalian akan membantuku kan ? " tanya Sasuke

" Tentu saja " jawab Naruto

" Yosh " teriak mereka ( kecuali Sasuke , Shino , Shikamaru & Sai )

Mereka pun berpencar untuk mempersiapkan ulang tahun Hinata nanti malam . Hinata akan dapat kado istimewa yang takkan pernah dia lupakan .

SKIP TIME

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:30 malam . Waktu yang di tentukan oleh Sasuke dkk untuk merayakan ulang tahun Hinata . Hinata yang matanya di tutupi dengan sapu tangan di tuntun oleh Sasuke ke taman Konoha . Taman Konoha tampak sepi , tidak ada pejalan kaki sama sekali . Jelas tidak ada pejalan kaki , karena tempat itu sudah di booking oleh Sasuke . Sasuke menuntun Hinata sampai pada tujuannya .

" Kita sudah sampai Hime " kata Sasuke

" Kita ada di mana Sasuke-kun ? " tanya Hinata yang matanya masih di tutup

" Berdiri di sini . Saat aku bilang buka matamu , kamu harus langsung membuka ikatan ini . Ok " kata Sasuke happy

" Ha'i " jawab Hinata

Sasuke berlari ketempat sahabat-sahabatnya berada . Dia menerima kostum yang di berikan oleh Naruto ( Author : kalian tahukan , pakaiannya Sasuke saat perang dunia ninja ke-4 . Itu kostum yang di berikan Naruto pada Sasuke ) dan langsung memakainya . Semua sudah mengambil posisi .

" Hinata ! Buka matamu ! " teriak Sasuke dari seberang , mungkin 5 meter di depan Hinata

Hinata langsung membuka ikatan kain di matanya . Tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang menyilaukan yang mengenai matanya . ( Author : aku tidak berniat membuat song fic . jadi lagu yang di gunakan Sasuke dkk untuk menari adalah lagunya Shae gojigo / K.A.M.U , jadi biar kalian tidak penasaran )

Sasuke , Naruto , Sai , Kiba , Shino , Shikamaru , Chouji dan Lee menari dengan sangat lincah . Bahkan ada saltonya juga . Hinata yang melihat penampilan mereka langsung menangis haru . Teman-temannya mau melakukan ini demi dia . Setelah pertunjukkan itu selesai , dari belakang Hinata semua orang muncul . Dari ayah , adiknya , teman-teman ceweknya , dll . Mereka menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun dan di susul oleh Sasuke dkk . Hinata masih menangis . Tapi tangisan itu adalah tangisan kebahagiaan . Ini adalah kado yang paling terindah yang di terima Hinata dari Sasuke .

" Hikss.. hiks .. hiks... "

" Berhenti menangis Hime " bujuk Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata

" Aku hikss.. aku " Hinata sesenggukan

" Apa ? Apa kau tidak menyukai kado dari kita semua ? termasuk aku ? " tanya Sasuke sedih

" Justru ini adalah kado yang paling terindah yang pernah aku dapat darimu Sasuke-kun . Arigatou Sasuke-kun . I love you " kata Hinata yang langsung memeluknya

" I love you too , Hinata-hime "

Dan semua berakhir dengan Bahagia

END

Note : Endingnya aneh ya ? Orang yang buatnya aja juga aneh -_- #nunjukdirisendiri . Maaf bila ada yang salah dalam fic ini . Authornya juga masih baru #barulahirkeduniafanfiction . Bila ada yang ingin ngeflame silahkan . Aku terima dengan senang hati . Dan aku ucapkan Selamat tahun baru #tahunbaruajabelom . Semoga tanggal 1 besok akan menjadi awal yang baru buat kita para SHL untuk membentuk pribadi yang jauh lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya , dan semoga para penggemar SASUHINA semakin banyak Aamiin . Jumpa lagi di fic ku yang lain minna .


End file.
